Ritual
by Tsutsu-sama
Summary: Todo ano Sakura voltava ao mesmo lugar que ele a deixara quando partiu em busca de sua tão sonhada vingança. Todo ano ela o mantinha informado do que ocorrera na vila, mas ele nunca estava lá.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas ahh se o Hidan fosse meu eu seria tão feliz xD.

Uhm, não sei por que mais tive a súbita vontade de escrever isso, eu simpatizo com o par embora eu acredite que no fim das contas não vai acontecer T.T

Sim, o Sasuke ficou OOC, foi mal.

É minha primeira fic então onegai, não me matem, eu a achei meio sei lá... confusa... mas vocês que sabem né? ^^

**

* * *

Ritual**

Ela se encontrava sentada naquele banco, já não tinha esperanças que ele retornasse, afinal já havia se passado dois anos desde que o vira pela última vez, quatro anos após a partida dele, e lá estava ela no mesmo lugar que ele a deixara quando partiu em busca de sua tão sonhada vingança. A brisa balançou os cabelos róseos da jovem que fitava as folhas sendo carregadas pelo vento noturno, ela segurava a única lembrança que tinha dele.

Era praticamente um ritual, todo ano ela se encaminhava para este local e como se ele estivesse lá contava tudo o que havia ocorrido nos últimos 12 meses.

– Hum, por onde eu começo?Tantas coisas aconteceram nesses últimos meses, bom a Ino está noiva do Sai, você se lembra dele? Parece que a porquinha o ensinou a sentir e amar, eles se casam no início da primavera, já que é a estação favorita dela. – a jovem sorriu enquanto fitava o vazio – Aliás, o time 10 saiu na frente de todos nesse aspecto, o Shikamaru já vai ser pai, ele e a Temari não esperaram muito tempo depois do casamento para aumentar a família e ao que tudo indica será uma menina, que não terá o temperamento da mãe, para o bem dele. – ela deixou escapar uma risada, que soou um tanto amarga aos próprios ouvidos.

– O Chouji ainda faz mistério, mas todo mundo já sabe que ele e aquela garota, acho que se chama Shiho, estão saindo. O interesse dela pelo Shikamaru desapareceu logo que ela conheceu o nosso amigo de ossos largos, o que foi melhor pra todos, já que a Temari não ia deixar barato caso ela tentasse qualquer coisa com o preguiçoso número 1 de Konoha.

A kunoichi encostou-se mais no banco, enquanto traçava com as pontas dos dedos o símbolo do hitayate que tinha nas mãos, os olhos marejados fitavam um ponto escuro entre as árvores que marcavam um dos caminhos da saída de Konoha. Ela ainda usava o vestido com o qual havia ido à festa de noivado de sua amiga, pois acabara de sair de lá.

– Queria que você estivesse aqui para ver o Naruto ser apresentado como o novo Hokage, depois que ele ajudou a salvar a vila do ataque da akatsuki e _seu também _– a ultima parte havia sido dita em um sussurro – Os novos conselheiros finalmente reconheceram o valor dele e o aprovaram como sucessor da Tsunade, aposto que ele ficaria feliz em te ver por aqui, afinal já faz dois anos que não temos notícias suas e só o vimos quando você foi perdoado pela Hokage por ter nos ajudado quando o Naruto perdeu o controle e assumiu a forma da kyuubi, foi difícil ver nossa vila quase destruída novamente.

Ela calou-se por alguns segundos e fitou novamente aquele mesmo lugar entre as árvores, franziu o cenho e se mexeu no banco, como se pudesse fazer o súbito desconforto sumir com apenas essa ação, talvez estivesse de fato ficando louca como Ino gostava de dizer quando ela comentava que ainda tinha esperanças de que ele voltasse, mas ela podia jurar que havia escutado algo, o som de folhas sendo amassadas, mas devia ser o vento as carregando e dando a impressão de que algo se movimentava, o simples barulho havia sido o bastante para fazer com que a jovem tivesse esperanças de que alguém estivesse vindo, de que _ele _estivesse vindo.

Aquela sensação foi a gota d'água para ela, Sakura se levantou e ainda olhando para aquele mesmo lugar disse:

–Eu sou mesmo uma idiota por vir aqui todos esses anos, por achar que de alguma maneira eu mantinha nossos laços, por ainda me preocupar e pensar em como você está! – a jovem secou uma lágrima teimosa com força, ela não se permitiria chorar – E sabe o que me faz mais estúpida? É o fato de após todos esses anos eu ainda te amar Sasuke Uchiha! Não é patético?

A ninja médica foi se afastando com passos firmes e decididos, aquela seria a última vez que ela faria isso, seria a ultima vez que ela choraria por tudo aquilo que um dia amou.

A kunoichi não demorou a se distanciar, o suficiente para fazer quem estava oculto pelas árvores se materializar em frente ao banco e notar que o objeto que ela tinha nas mãos havia ficado para trás, talvez fosse de fato um adeus, ela tomara a decisão e não voltaria atrás, o hitayate era apenas uma prova disso. Todos esses anos ele havia a observado, tinha participado daquele ritual escondido, com medo de que aquilo tudo era apenas um modo de ela canalizar a raiva pelo abandono e que se ele aparecesse, a magia acabaria e ela iria embora sem olhar para trás, o odiando.

Mas agora algo havia mudado, em todos os anos que ele a observou não se lembrava de ter a ouvido mencionar que ainda o amava. Como ele havia ficado feliz ao ouvir aquilo, quase se entregou a vontade de aparecer na frente dela e explicar que desde a última vez que eles conversaram só conseguia pensar nela, mas depois que ela se afastou ele considerou que talvez, seria melhor deixar tudo como estava.

Sasuke pegou o hitayate que Sakura deixou para trás e sentou-se no banco que ela estava antes, ele reconhecia aquele hitayate, era o que ele havia abandonado antes de fugir para a vila do Som, ele nunca pensou que estaria com ela e por tantos anos. Fechou a mão em torno do objeto com força, ele deixara outra oportunidade passar e sabia disso, mas não era a primeira vez que ele a deixava ir embora sem falar nada, sem fazer nada... Porque ele tinha a sensação de que aquilo era um adeus definitivo?

Levantou e se preparou para ir embora, ele iria novamente pelo caminho oposto ao tomado pela kunoichi, eles estavam destinados a ficar separados e ele sabia disso, virou-se de costas e disse apenas duas palavras, as mesmas que tinha dito há tanto tempo atrás neste mesmo lugar, mas agora o sentido era completamente outro...

– Arigato... Sakura.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu estou altamente insegura com essa fic, este não é o final que eu tinha planejado, mas como eu deixei o Sasuke ultra OOC achei melhor terminar assim, se vcs quiserem eu posto o que eu tinha escrito depois do Arigato, como um segundo capítulo xD

Reviews? Não?


	2. Chapter 2

_V__irou-se de costas e disse apenas duas palavras, as mesmas que tinha dito há tanto tempo atrás neste mesmo lugar, mas agora o sentido era completamente outro..._

– _Arigato... Sakura._

– Sasuke? – Ele não esperava uma resposta e virou-se rapidamente, apenas para dar de cara com o par de olhos verdes que não saiam de sua cabeça.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, os olhos dela marejados de lágrimas, ela não esperava encontrá-lo ali, simplesmente havia voltado para buscar o hitayate depois de travar uma verdadeira batalha com ela mesma, ela decidiu que não iria desistir, que afinal de contas ainda o amava.

– Sasuke, é você mesmo? – A kunoichi aproximou-se do Uchiha com passos vacilantes, o cenho franzido.

Sasuke estava estático no mesmo lugar, não sabia como agir e temia a reação de Sakura, deu um passo para trás e soltou o hitayate, deixando que este caísse no chão.

– Hai, mas não se preocupe Sakura, já estou indo embora.

­– O quê? Espera, há quanto tempo você está aqui? – Ela acabou com a distância entre eles e lhe segurou o braço, o sentindo congelar com o toque.

O Uchiha fitava a mão de Sakura como se nunca houvesse visto algo parecido antes, suspirou, buscando em vão alguma mentira para justificar sua presença, mas do que adiantaria mentir para ela agora? Agir friamente como sempre fazia, quando na verdade queria contar que estivera ali desde a primeira vez, que sentira uma angústia tão grande quando a viu partindo e imaginou que aquilo era um adeus definitivo? Não, aquilo estava fora de questão...

– Desde o início, estive aqui todo ano nessa mesma data.

– E por que você nunca falou comigo, por que me deixou aqui fazendo papel de idiota? – as lágrimas fluíam pelo rosto pálido da kunoichi, enquanto ela apertava com força o braço de Sasuke. – Era engraçado me ver aqui ano após ano, era divertido? Fazia você se sentir bem, se sentir poderoso?

– Não, Sakura... – ele a segurou com força pelos ombros, fazendo com que ela o encarasse – Eu não tive coragem de falar com você, tive receio que você me odiasse por isso nunca entrei em contato...

Ele a soltou, ela se sentou no banco com a cabeça entre as mãos pensando e murmurando coisas desconexas como se estivesse conversando com ela mesma, Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela pegando o hitayate que estava no chão, o colocando entre os dois. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou por alguns minutos e ele se levantou para ir embora.

–Por que esteve aqui todo esse tempo? Essa é minha última pergunta depois você pode ir embora se preferir. – Sakura estava sentada séria, os olhos verdes fixos nos dele, o hitayate novamente nas mãos, não diria que por mais brava que estivesse com ele, internamente estava pulando de alegria,queria se jogar nos braços dele, mas tudo dependia daquela resposta.

– Porque desde a última vez que nos encontramos eu não consigo tirar você da cabeça, achei que você vinha aqui todo ano pra lidar com a raiva, mas nunca achei que você ainda me amava... até você dizer hoje . – ele se afastou um pouco, ainda encarando a kunoichi que tinha um leve sorriso no rosto – Achei que se eu te dissesse que tenho os mesmos sentimentos por você, que te amo, você não acreditaria.

Sakura levantou-se, parando em frente dele, no rosto uma expressão indecifrável.

Jogou-se nos braços dele, olhando Sasuke com um sorriso no rosto.

– Você era a primeira e a última pessoa que eu queria ver, esperei que você me dissesse isso por muito tempo.

– Quer dizer que você não está brava comigo? – Sasuke ainda assustado não conseguia acreditar na reação dela.

– Não mais... mas se você não me beijar agora, eu vou ficar.

Sasuke aproximou seu rosto ao dela, sentindo a respiração da Haruno se misturando com a dele, beijou-a delicadamente, seus lábios gelados em contraste aos quentes dela, o beijo começou delicado, demorado, mas logo tornou-se desesperado, ambos ansiando por mais.

Sasuke quebrou o contato e abraçou-a com força sentindo o perfume dos cabelos róseos enquanto a ouvia rir.

– Arigato, Sasuke. – Sakura disse divertida, numa imitação não muito boa da voz do Uchiha.

Ele riu, selando novamente seus lábios com outro beijo apaixonado.

**

* * *

N/a :** ficou curtinho assim mesmo e agora sim a história tá completa, então o Sasuke tá OOC mesmo. e espero que mesmo assim vcs gostem!

Mil perdoões pela demora, mas tem chovido muito na minha cidade então não entrei antes xD


End file.
